


Detention and Deductions

by Dorkangel



Series: The School AU [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn's Family, Aragorn's family if they were modern, Deduction, Gen, I made it up, Sherlock Being Sherlock, don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Tolkien Academy, Sherlock Holmes is left in charge of detention. Is any other explanation needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention and Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea where in Tolkien's works it says about Aragorn living with Elrond etc please comment because I know it happened, but I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!!

Detention and Deductions

Professor Sherlock Holmes surveyed his class: suffice to say he did not enjoy being forced to look after the detentions, even if he was only working here part time.  
"Alright. Quiet."  
They didn't stop talking. "Silent, all of you!"  
They were quiet, only for a moment, but it was enough for Sherlock to start on his usual monologue.  
"Ok, I'm going to say your name and you can tell me why you're in here. Don't look at me like that, it's because I'm bored. You're lucky I haven't shot anything yet.  
"Right, Boromir Denethorsson?"  
"Here. I... got bored and shot something."  
"Fair enough. Meriadoc Brandybuck?"  
"I couldn't find my homework and-"  
"You couldn't find your homework and you reckon your cousin hid it, correctly, I'm afraid."  
"What?"  
"What?! I haven't touched his homework."  
"Don't lie, Peregrin. You use dark ink, Merry uses blue; there's blue ink on your fingers, but only on the very tips, meaning you had to press down to get ink on them, so you didn't just borrow his pen, you've been going over his work. There's also mud stains on your clothes, because you hid them on the roof of... Bag End, I would guess, seeing as how both the Took smial and Brandy Hall haven't got earthy roofs, and you've grazed your knees on bricks, presumably from climbing.  
"Hey, actually apart from steal and hide your cousin's homework, you haven't done anything wrong. You shouldn't be in here."  
"I haven't? Oh."  
"Yes, I suppose you're in detention most nights, aren't you?"  
"Bye Merry!"  
"I'll get you later, Pip..."  
"Kili Durin?"  
"Here. I was skiving."  
"No you weren't, you were kissing Tauriel Silvan. There's lipstick on your lips, which you know about but hope no one'll notice and don't dare to try and remove incase it smudges, and you accidentally used her perfume after PE, which you didn't notice but everyone else has."  
"Sir!"  
"Oh, sorry. We aren't supposed to mention students kissing... who's next on the register? Tauriel Silvan- ah. Ok. You were with Kili. And that just leaves Aragorn Elendil."  
"Got into a fight."  
"Hmm. Éomer?"  
"Eh? How did you know-"  
"You're wearing Elvish jewellery and you wrote your own detention slip, in Elvish, you sit with Elrond and Arwen at break time and whenever you get in trouble for for swearing, they're Elven curse words, so you were adopted by an Elvish family I'd guess, at a very young age, made friends with Elves etc... Until recently. You've got sandwiches in your bag, the sticky note says 'Aragorn, my greatest treasure', which a normal mother would recognise as embarrassing for a teenage boy, but for some reason your's doesn't, and all your clothes and equipment are in the human style, and brand new...apart from the art notebook that is sticking out of your bag, which is labelled 'Estel'... because your birth parents have just got back to you and they're grossly overcompensating by buying you new stuff but your art book has coursework in so they can't. Estel is Elvish. You have a no.8 bus timetable in your pocket, meaning you're unfamiliar with the area, but you've been looking at paint guides too, so probably the entire family have moved.  
You were adopted, your birth parents got you back, you miss your adopted family, so you sit with them at break, but you're glad to have found your parents, and feeling both of these is making you feel guilty - I can see the marks where your nails have pressed into your palms - and so when Éomer - who has got in trouble for making Elvist jokes before - said something about Elves, you snapped. I would have included Éowyn on the list of people you could have punched, but she wouldn't annoy you. She fancies you."  
Aragorn was staring at him with wide eyes.  
Actually, so was the rest of the class. For a moment they were all frozen, Sherlock standing at the front with a single eyebrow raised, facing Aragorn's desk...  
And then teaching assistant John Watson opened the door.  
"Sherlock, we've run out of tea in the staff room, so- Oh no. You've gone and deduced the students again, haven't you?"


End file.
